Mission Accomplished'
by Mrs A. Solidor
Summary: Marluxia has sent Larxene on a mission to steal a notebook from Zexion that contains all secret plans. But as both Zexion and Larxene lose their virginity, is it really worth all the conspiracies? [ZexionxLarxene] [Lemon]


'Mission Accomplished'

Author's Note: Okay, I admit. This is my first time doing a lemon, so please, no flamers no matter how bad it gets. I accept constructive criticism, but no flamers (flames will be given to Axel). Well, you can choose to read, and don't review, but it would certainly be very nice of you to _read & review_. .

* * *

"Number Six has all the plans written down in a notebook hidden in the third drawer of his cupboard. We need the notebook, in order to plan our next move and overthrow the Organization."

"Larxene, you, will be in charge of stealing his notebook. Whatever plan you have, go with it. And that excludes any murder. Got that? We don't want the Superior to get down on our backs about a murder case, in which Sora wasn't involved."

Number Eleven glowered at the two of them, as the Pyro folded his arms and smirked at him. Larxene merely examined the silver blade of her kunai, looking very uninterested in the conversation.

"Larxene, were you even listening? Now, _go_ and put it into action." He ordered.

Larxene got out from the couch and headed out of the room, slamming the door behind her as she made her way to Zexion's room. Rooms all over the castle were easy to find, as the Superior had placed Numbers from one to thirteen on each door. On certain occasions, the jokers (Axel, Luxord and Roxas) would change the numbers of the doors and you enter the other's room by mistake and all their bedroom nightmares will be revealed to you.

Stopping at the door that had a curly Number 6 attached to it, she took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"This is going to be fun." Her electric blue eyes sparkled mischievously.

The door swung open, with Zexion settled on his couch, reading a book and looking very much like those intellectuals from college that study day through night. Larxene closed it behind her and turned the lock, so as to prevent anyone from entering.

"What.Do.You.Want." he gritted his teeth, apparently not happy that she had interrupted with his 'studying' time.

"Oh, nothing much, really. I just thought you needed someone to accompany you. You know, you always seem so…_lonely." _She dragged her last word with an irresistible smile forming on her thin, cherry red lips. Moving over to Zexion, she snatched the book out of his hand and threw it to the ground and pushing herself onto his lap.

"Don't you want me to accompany you? It can be _really _fun…" she whispered, taking his left hand and placing it at her neck. Zexion stared at her, his eyes widening with excitement as she guided it to move down, exploring her body at different angles. He stayed petrified as it went up and down upon the hump of her right breast. Larxene, satisfied with his reaction, stood up.

With a fluid motion of her hand, her cloak seemed to flutter in the slight breeze, before landing on the ground in a black heap. She undid the buckle of her pants and kicked it aside, before pulling Zexion up to his feet.

"Zexion…Come on, play with me." She said seductively as she leaned back against him, and began to rub her ass against his groin. Turning around, she placed her arms around his waist and moved her erect breasts from side to side before using a finger to touch his lips and licking it. Zexion, however, did not react as she expected. An idea formed in her mind as she had thought.

"Well, I guess, if you don't want to play with Larxy, she will go and find _someone else_ to play with…Perhaps…_Marluxia?"_ Larxene picked up her clothes and took a step forward.

A hand reached out and grabbed her wrist. His other arm took her waist, and pulled her in. Soft, cold lips touched hers as he moved them back slowly. It was too late to realize anything that she had been rammed against the wall and Zexion, was taking control. She felt the bones in her body disappearing, one by one, and her blood rush to a stop. Larxene felt fluid, and completely undone.

Things started to get heated up as he broke the kiss, and went for her neck instead. Brushing his lips against her smooth, milky skin he left his mark on her as he made his way down to her upper torso. With the sound of a buckle being undone, he had removed her bra and was now ready to indulge in the pleasures that Larxene had offered him.

"Zexion…Oh, Zexion..." she murmured, her eyes squeezed shut as ecstasy spearing throughout her body as he carefully massaged her breasts. Cupping each one in a hand, he placed his thumb over the nub and rubbed it from side to side, kneading it gently.

"Unnhh…" she groaned, beads of perspiration dripping down the side of her face. Zexion wasn't any better, and it seemed his cloak was sticking to his body.

"I can't let him win. _This is my game_."

At the moment, he lifted her up from the ground and carried him to the bed. Not protesting against anything, he laid her down upon it like a fresh spring flower, before settling himself atop her as he moved down to her thighs, leaving a wet trail along with his lips. Larxene's skin burned, and ached for him, but she would not lose now, especially when this, was her plan.

"Sorry, but it's time I play it my way." She smirked. Zexion halted in his tracks, and looked down at her. With one powerful stroke, she flipped him over, and was now above him.

Larxene worked at his clothes like a ravenous animal. The metallic ornaments jingled noisily as she rapidly undid the zip before throwing it aside, and removing his pants deftly with her fingers. Bending down, she licked her finger and drew a large 'L' against his well-toned chest. Larxene had never really seen him working out before, not that she cared.

Zexion growled as she ran her fingers down his chest, tracing the curves of his muscles as he elicited a shiver. Electricity sparked at the end of her finger, as she aroused him even more than ever with the energy that flowed through him.

Her turn, was over.

"Yours has already passed." He said smoothly, turning her over and pressing his elbows down against the mattress at the side of her body so she would not be able to turn the tables over again.

Pressing his lips against her porcelain smooth skin, he moved down and reached her inner thighs. Pulling at the elastic band of her undergarment, he ripped it ever so effortlessly and threw it aside. He parted her slender legs wide, and bent down. Larxene had not expected this from Zexion, and screamed, when it came.

His tongue darted in and out of her entrance, licking it dry of all fluids. She writhed with the extreme pleasure that he had caused. Watching her in such a manner, his manhood had reached an erection.

Moving up once again, he lowered himself upon her.

And with a powerful thrust, he filled himself with her. Larxene moaned, her arms wrapped around him with long fingernails digging into his skin. He did it more than once, and on the final thrust, he shot his seed deep inside of her, before collapsing onto the bed besides her.

That was it, mission accomplished. But both Zexion and she have lost something very precious. Something which could not be taken back.

Was this worth taking over the Organization?

Rays of light streamed through the blinds of his room and shone upon her face, waking the apathetic princess up. She leaned over, taking a last look at Zexion's unclothed body before kissing him lightly on the cheek and getting off the bed.

Sneaking over to the cupboard, she opened the drawer and found a stack of papers. True enough, these were the ones that Marluxia was talking about.

Slowly and stealthily, she unlocked the door and left, leaving poor Zexion, used by Larxene.

* * *

"Well done, Larxene, you got the plans." Marluxia grinned as she handed him the papers.

"I want a reward." She plopped down onto the couch, her eyes focused onto him with steel forming in them.

"You will have it when we overthrow the Organization. You will be right hand man and-"

"I want sex, you idiot." She said seductively with a smile on her face, before pushing him down to the bed, and the sound of ripping cloaks were heard once again.

* * *

Author's Note: Ooh, maybe I'm not cut out to write lemons. I find it hard to describe every single thing. Eek. Well, you can read and review if you want. Just, no FLAMERS. Thanks, y'all! 


End file.
